The Family Dilemma
by FarticianoFartgas
Summary: On a Saturday, Feliciano takes his wife, Elizabeta and their daughter out to the park. However, things happen, and Feliciano has to try to rescue his family. May contain violence, language, and minor adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary Saturday, with a partially cloudy sky and a playground filled with children, country offspring or not. Elizabeta was doing her best to keep up with Feliciano, who was using his own speed to catch up with their five-year-old daughter, Rosalia. For about twenty minutes, Rosalia was jogging nonstop to try to get to the playground as soon as she possibly could.

In that brink of time, her parents were trying to jog as well to catch up with her. She had her Barbie Doll and DS in her bag, ready to be dressed up and to play her all time favorite game, Super Mario Bros. Bending his knees, and catching his breath, the Italian father gave up on his jogging exercise. Keeping up with his child was simply too tiring for him. However, his wife watched Rosalia from a distance make her way to the playground.

Once the girl finally made it to the swing set that was dead next to the entrance, she strolled to the bench holding her husband's hand. When they sat down together like a romantic couple on a beautiful day, the male immediately took his phone out of his pocket when he heard a beep. Throughout that day, his best friend, Ludwig, was texting him because they hadn't talked in about a month.

Being a parent, a husband, and being in charge of a family restaurant was difficult, time-consuming work, meaning time with your friends was limited. Opening his inbox, he skimmed his latest message that said "How is your daughter? Has she been following parental orders and eating healthy cuisine?" Chuckling, he replied "She's been nothing other than a wonderful child who always obeys my orders. She even eats her vegetables when I say so!"

While her husband was having his high-tech fun, Elizabeta took some time to admire the nature of the city park. There were bright tulips, daisies, hydrangeas, cornflowers, zinnias, and fruits growing on the fences surrounding the park. _That reminds me, I need to fertilize my tomatoes!_ At home, she did have family garden in the backyard, however, she just started it about a week ago.

Feeling slightly ignored by the Italian, she decided to tap his shoulder. "Huh? What is it?" He didn't want to be bothered at all. "Never mind." Shrugging, he immediately went back to texting Ludwig and leaving a few pictures. The pictures were of his drawings he did of Elizabeta, one of her laying on his bed with a blanket and another of her in a robe.

Tapping on his shoulder again, Elizabeta decided to snap him out of his bizarre attitude. "Whaaaaat?! Is there something bothering you? Just tell me so we can move on!" the brunet snapped. "Yes, of course. You know, you really should use this time to communicate instead of spending it indulged in technology. Save the technology for when you're at home and slash or there's quiet time! To be honest... oh, never mind." She snapped back, then mumbled to stop the argument from getting any worse.

"Do you feel like I'm ignoring you? I just wanted to talk to Ludwig, you know? I haven't talked to him in so long and I felt that using this time would be a good use of alone time." Feliciano tried to be nicer. "I understand, it's just, I'd prefer using family time for talking instead of using your phone and what not. I know this sounds off topic, but I want to get our little one some gelato. She's been so good lately, and she's probably hungry by now." Elizabeta took her wallet from out of her purse. "Okay, from now on, I'll use family time for talking! Oh, sure, go ahead! Try not to give her too much, however. She's been complaining about a sore tummy lately from overindulging." Nodding, she got up and walked to the playground to get the girl.

"Do you wanna get some gelato?" Her mother bended down and patted her head. "Yes, _anya_! I wanna get a peanut butter chocolate gelato!" the younger one sang. The older one threw out her arms and hugged her daughter. "We'll go right now. Don't eat too much, however. Papa is trying to keep you from getting sick like last time." Making way to the ice cream stand, Liz carried Rosa and made the order. "One peanut butter chocolate SMALL gelato cone, please." The ice cream man nodded, and gave the little girl the cone. "One euro, please. That will be all!" he ordered politely. The woman handed the man the money and put Rosa down back on the ground and let her eat. Liz did this so that she wouldn't get gelato all over her white dress with roses that Feli got her. Suddenly, Elizabeta came across a man she had no desire to see . . .


	2. Chapter 2

The mystery man that popped up in front of Elizabeta, was significantly taller than her, had ruby red eyes, light grey hair, and wore civilian clothes. To others that didn't know who he was, he hardly looked like a criminal from sight. Maybe a little bit if you saw his smirk closely. "Gilbert, what do you want?" the woman questioned in annoyance. She was prone to using her foul mouth, yet she couldn't because her daughter was right next to her, holding her hand. "Nothing, nothing. I was just checking out the park and what not. Today is a beautiful day!" he fibbed, chuckling.

"Bullshit! You're just here so you can pester me. I know you well enough." Liz snapped, ready to slap the living shit out of him. Rosalia hid behind her mother's legs and grabbed onto them, for she was terrified of the Prussian. For a five-year-old, she knew he was up to no good from his attitude. Somehow, you could say she well inherited her mother's brains. "Oh, Eli, stuck in your own hollow shell of stupidity!" He cackled, slapping his knee.

Doing her best to ignore him, she immediately picked up Rosa and sprinted as fast as she could. "Mamma, I'm scared!" Rosa whimpered. Liz whispered. "If he tries to take us, I'll make sure he doesn't harm you, okay? I love you, and I'll do my best to protect you." Suddenly, bam! Gilbert caught up with them and grabbed Eliza by her chest from behind, sort of crushing the smaller one in her arms. "Gotcha! You're coming with me!" he screamed. "Like hell you aren't! You deserve to rot in Hell, because that's where you belong! If you torture my daughter I'll-" she paused when the male covered her mouth. "Mnnn!"

"Leave my mom alone! She didn't do anything to deserve this!" Rosa sobbed, holding onto her mom, looking fiercely at the man. Elizabeta tried to take hiss hand off of her mouth to speak up, but failed trying to push him off. Dragging Liz by grabbing around her stomach, Gil threw her into the trunk, then tried to push her in. She fought back by grabbing onto his hands and pushing them away. Even though Rosa didn't want to go into the nasty trunk filled with old clothes and trash, she still got in so she could be with her mom. Hugging her from behind, she started crying.

However, after a few minutes of arm wrestling, Elizabeta simply could not handle it anymore. Gilbert shut down the trunk door and locked it so they wouldn't escape, of course. Despite the pitch black darkness, Liz still managed to hug Rosa very tightly. "Shh, mommy's here." she whispered into her daughter's ear. "Mhm, I don't wanna die!" Rosa couldn't stop crying at all. The only thing that would cheer her up was being safe and not facing trouble. However, that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Suddenly, the car started, and it went about 20 miles past the speed limit of 30 miles per hour. Toolboxes, bottles of car oil, clothes, and trash rattled everywhere in the trunk. One of the toolboxes hit Eliza in the back of her head, and a few empty cans of beer hit the two of them. The whole ride, the mother and daughter held onto each other tightly. Maybe they did get a little dirty from the beer cans and oil flying havoc, but they still had the same love for each other, despite how dirty and smelly they got.

After roughly 6 hours from driving route A22 from Florence to Munich, Gilbert opened the trunk to see two, oil covered females. "How was the ride, you little pieces of shit?" he snickered. "WHAT DO YOU THINK? FUCKING TAKE US BACK HOME AT ONCE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, ANYWAY? WE DIDN'T DO SHIT TO DESERVE THIS!" the woman screamed to the top of her lungs in fury. "A lot of stuff, honestly." he said rather calmly. The two brunettes were in for a horrid surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mister, can you tell me what exactly you're doing? All this time, you never told us anything-" The younger brunette had her mouth suddenly covered by her mom. Elizabeta did not want Gil to attack the little one at all, it was the very last thing she wanted. To be honest, Liz preferred to be attacked and beaten instead of Rosalia. For a five-year-old, she was very naive about violence and what it was like to be beaten. Her small body was frail, and even a punch to the face would leave her unconscious immediately. To keep the ladies from leaving him, Gilbert tried to hold them down hard, and soon tried to drag the elder one to his basement where he lived. "I have a surprise for you two, and you two are coming with me, no exceptions."

Rosalia shrieked. "No, no, no! You have nothing but evil inside you!" To try to lure Eliza inside the house, Gilbert pulled the child out of her arms and sprinted to the backyard. The child started to whimper as she was taken away, and cried very loudly to where she'd disturb the neighbors. Snarling, the Hungarian ran after him as fast as she possibly could, jumping over the locked fence and kicking the buckets of water. "You leave her alone! She didn't do a damned thing!" When she made it to the backyard, Gilbert already was in his basement with the little girl, of course. Even though the backyard door that led to the basement was locked, Elizabeta immediately found a baseball bat and hit it on the window, very hard.

The window got broken badly, with shards of glass inside and out of the house. Unlocking the door from the inside, she got in and used the baseball bat to break open the next door. It successfully opened, too! Disturbingly, the first thing she saw was Gilbert locking the closet door on Rosa. "Don't worry, there's toys and games inside for you to play with. Oh, and coloring books, too." the Prussian said soothingly. Believing the man for a second, Rosa turned and saw that all there was, was just buckets, tools, and a shovel. How boring. Turning to the door, she tried turning the knob. It was locked!

"What did you do with her?" the Hungarian asked in a very rude, furious tone. "She's in the walk-in closet, with toys, games, and coloring books." Gilbert lied. Like she'd really believe that. "How do you expect me to believe that shit, huh? I don't see how two grown ups could have children's things!" Elizabeta urgently ran to the male and choked him. "Y-You... bitch... I'm not... lying." With the degrading strength he had, he brought his leg up and kicked her in the chest. Very hard, why not? Flying in the air, the brunette landed on the closet door where Rosa was inside, trying to find the keys to open the toolbox, crying as she did it. Her vision was so blurred by her tears that she could hardly see the tools.

When she finally shed more tears, she saw a hammer that looked a bit heavy, with a cushion handle. That hammer was about as long as her arm, and weighed roughly 10 pounds. Could she manage to bang the side of the door and get out...? She needed to do it for the sake of her mother. There was no way she would let her mother get mercilessly beat.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile before, after Feliciano waited about a half hour for his wife and child to return from getting sweet treats, he started to grow worried thinking they'd left him. However, he also figured that they might have gone somewhere else in the park to explore, so he decided to wait a little longer. After waiting yet another half hour, he knew something was up! Finally leaving his seat on the park bench, he got up and looked around what was closer to him. To be smart, he asked the man at the ice cream stand if he knew anything about what happened to the ladies. "Hey, _signore,_ have you seen a short, curvy woman with fair skin, long light brown hair, and a light blue dress with a pink cardigan? She had a girl with her that has hair almost as dark as mine, short wavy hair, a pair of overalls, and a striped shirt?" The man coughed. "_Si, _they came to my ice cream stand and some guy ran after them."

Feliciano's eyed widened instantly. "May I ask what he looked like? How did he sound?" The ice cream stand man said calmly "He had light hair, street clothes, and a deep, raspy voice. I think he had bright red eyes." When the brunet heard "light hair" and "bright red eyes," he knew it had to be someone he knew. It was Gilbert! "Thank you, thank you! I know exactly who you're talking about." Feli said in a relieved tone. "Oh, no problem. I hope you find those people soon!"

Instantly, the father called his best friend, Ludwig, of course, to see if the kidnapper's brother could help. _Please answer! Please answer! _His mind's crying wish came true! "Yes, Feliciano?" the German questioned calmly. Contrary to his calm attitude, the Italian didn't answer calmly at all. "Luddy, Luddy! You've gotta help me! Your brother took my wife and daughter away from me!" Somewhat concerned, the German questioned whether there was proof to why his older brother would do such a thing. "How do you know he'd do that? Do you have any proof? I can't believe you unless you have proof."

"I asked the gelato man because he served gelato to them. He mentioned he saw a man with light hair, red eyes, and a raspy voice." Feliciano said slightly calmer, trying to catch his breath as well. "Oh, Feli. There are a number of people in this world who have such features, yet they're highly uncommon to find in this world. Since I'm over in Venice at the moment, I can meet you here. Just give me some time and we'll go straight to my house to see if your family's there." Ludwig sighed. "Alright, then. As long as I can hug Rosa and Elizabeta again in my arms I'm happy. _Ci vediamo!" _Ludwig replied with an "mhm," and hung up.

Feeling hopeful, Feli sat down by the entrance and hugged his knees like he was scared. He only did this because he was a bit chilly from the winds. After two hours of waiting, his best friend finally arrived. It was already noon, come to think of it. All of a sudden very pleased, the young man got up and waved. "Luddy, you're here!" Opening the door to the opposite side, Ludwig let him in. "Mhm, all because you're my best friend."

The two took off, while Gilbert was about halfway there to him and his brother's place.


	5. Chapter 5

For a moment, Elizabeta was breathing heavily, feeling the sharp pain in the back of her head from the force of being thrown. She couldn't believe that Gilbert would all of a sudden kidnap her and torment her. What was even worse, was that the white-haired man was tormenting her own child.

The one reason why Gilbert even kidnapped those two, was mishearing directions from Roderich. Ever since Feliciano even got involved with the Hungarian woman, the Austrian was disgusted. Just the thought of the northern Italian's impulsive, airhead behavior made Roderich want to cringe.

About a month after Rosa was born in Venice, the family moved to New York City to get away from Europe's troubles. Of course nobody else knew, except Alfred, Ludwig, Kiku, and Matthew. However, when Feli felt it was safe to go back to Europe since "people would get used to his romantic reality," he was completely incorrect.

Roderich's only plan he had been wanting to make true could finally happen. That was, to take Feliciano away from Elizabeta for good. The one thing that especially pissed off the Austrian, was how that Italian _had_ to make love with Eliza before marrying her. _What a moron._ Roderich always pondered this, day after day.

However, when Roderich explained to Gilbert on the phone that he wanted the Prussian to capture Feliciano, he misheard him because he got distracted by his blog the moment he mentioned Feliciano's name. In other words, Gilbert was completely brainwashed of his actions towards the Hungarian, and that child. What could happen next?!

"I've been asking this for quite sometime now. Why are you doing these things to me and my daughter?" Elizabeta slowly bucked her head up to him. "You wouldn't know... unless somebody else told you." he whispered, shaking a bit from the chilly basement. "May I ask who this 'somebody else' is?" She was really in the cringing mood.

"I can't say, or else you'd be very upset. Let's just say he's a man you LOVED." When Gilbert referred to 'the man she loved,' he was referring to Roderich, only he was her past love, before Feliciano. They were together as far back as when they were in high school, before she even knew Feliciano. Elizabeta was very shocked to where she felt adrenaline rush inside of her. "W-Why would you follow up into HIS plans?" she was feeling like she was ready to pass out.

"I'm only following his plans... because... he says he'd murder me if I didn't do what he wants me to do." the Prussian explained. Suddenly, after so much shock and ugly surprises, the woman fainted. Her body fell from a sitting position to laying on the cold, hard ground.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Elizabeta fainted from the shock, Gilbert picked up her body, which wasn't too heavy, and took it to his bedroom. He placed her on his bed, that had a shriveled up blanket, pillows that littered his bed, and wrinkled sheets. To keep her body warm, he put the blanket over her.

In order to get Liz to shut up, he had to admit what was going on his his mind, that was not part of the original directions. To calm himself, he took some of his tea from earlier and sipped on it. However, he realized that something was wrong. Was he really supposed to beat up Elizabeta? Roderich would have never told anyone to do that, despite the fact that they did become friends after they broke up.

Wasn't he supposed to capture Feliciano instead? Wouldn't it make more sense to have beaten him because of Roderich's orders? Feliciano was his friend, according to Gilbert. He really didn't want to beat up Feli, at all. Taking a deep breath, Gil realized just how non assertive he was being to give in to Roderich's orders.

The only reason why he gave in, was because he heard he'd get a large amount of money for taking part. Lying to Elizabeta like that really broke his heart. He was being bombarded into things he wanted no part of. Suddenly, Rosalia broke the door down with the heaviest hammer she could find in that closet.

"Mister! Where is my mama?" the child screamed out to him. "She's in my bedroom sleeping, okay? I seriously need to have a talk with you, child." Gilbert assured her. Standing there in awe, Rosa wondered why the Prussian did what he did to her mother, and really didn't want to get involved with him because of that. "Mister, I need to talk to you too and it's serious! Why'd you kidnap me and my mom? That really was unfair and unjust!" she replied in sudden anger.

"Listen, just sit here with me and I'll explain why I'm even doing these things." the male informed her, patting on the chair next to him. Doing as told, Rosalia got onto the chair and looked up at him. "To tell you the truth, I was ordered by your mom's ex boyfriend to capture your father. However, since I tend to get distracted by things, I thought he told me to capture your mother. What pulled me into it all was of course, getting paid to do it, and that he'd punish me if I didn't do anything. I tried to act as if I really was doing my job by trying to hurt and scare your mother. I'm very sorry I had to do this, but it's just that I really didn't want to be punished." he explained, almost falling in tears.

"Really? Mister, you shouldn't feel pressured to do things you don't want to do! You need to stand up for yourself and not give in to what others want you to do." Rosa explained, putting her arm around him. "Thank you, I'm so happy to know that you understand what I have to say to you. It's just that I was literally forced into this, and the thought of being punished by your mom's ex really pushed me to do what he wanted me to do. You must hate me, huh?" Gil sobbed.

"I don't hate you. You're a person, and we all make mistakes. If you're wondering what my name is, I'm Rosalia. Now, do you want me to help you out in this problem?" she asked, rubbing his hand. "The only thing I ask is that you take care of your mother, and I think if you explain to your father the situation, he'll believe you, honestly." the Prussian hugged her.

Nodding, she cuddled him. All of a sudden, the German and the Italian arrived, only they got there a little bit early. There was going to be a huge argument . . .


	7. Chapter 7

"Where do you think they are?!" Feliciano asked Ludwig, feeling the anxiety rush in his system all over again. "Probably in the basement, let's go!" the German ordered. The men ran to the basement door, opened it, ran down the stairs, and saw the Prussian with the little girl, sobbing. "Papa, you're here!" Rosa shouted giddily.

"Rosa, are you alright? Where's mama at?!" the Italian asked his little one, taking her from Gilbert and cradling her. "She is in Gil's bedroom. She fainted and he put her to sleep." the child calmly explained. Feliciano was starting to grow furious. "May I ask _why _did she faint?" Rosa didn't know what to say, so she shrugged her shoulders.

With the bedroom door surprisingly unlocked, Feli immediately busted in to see his wife sleeping in the Prussian's bed. Maybe he didn't want to interrupt her from a good sleep, but he needed to wake her up for her own good. Lightly shaking her, he whispered, "Elizabeta! Elizabeta!" Rosa shook her mom by the legs to get her up. Suddenly, she opened her eyes after being unconscious.

"Feli... there you are..." the woman whispered, looking him in the eyes. "What did that beer bastard do to you?!" the male replied, trying to contain his anger. "He tried to take our little one away from me, then I had to chase after him. Afterward, he locked her in his closet, then we got into a fight. However, he told me that Roderich was behind all of this. I was so shocked that I fainted." Eliza explained to him weakly.

Feliciano would not believe what he was hearing. He stood there with his mouth wide open, feeling ready to attack the Austrian. "I would assume... Austria paid Gilbert to do this." the man coughed. "I think you're right. Feliciano, could you keep Rosa here with me? I don't want her to experience anymore violent behavior, now that we have more people here." the female ordered with her weakened voice. "Yes, I can completely agree. Speaking of her, where is she?"

Looking around the bedroom, he didn't see that girl anywhere. Was she in the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom? Opening the bathroom door, there was no sign of Rosa. However, outside, he heard her screaming, suddenly! "Feliciano! I think she's getting beat!" Elizabeta screamed.

"Beat?!" The brunet ran out of the bedroom to see Rosa, Gilbert, and Ludwig having a huge argument. Rosa being involved really was something Feliciano wouldn't allow. She was far too young, and chances are, she'd get beat. "Rosalia, let me take care of this! You go to Gilbert's bedroom at once, and it's for your own good! You'd better listen to me when I say so!" Feli ordered, giving her a look in the eyes.

"I'm trying to help Gilbert, papa! He didn't mean to do what he did. The only reason why he got involved was because Roderich forced him to!" Rosa replied loudly. "I see where you're coming from... however, your mother wants you here with her, okay?" the Italian papa ordered calmer.

Doing as told, Rosalia ran to the bedroom to see Elizabeta eating one of her snacks in her purse, since she hadn't eaten for hours. "Are you hungry, baby? You haven't eaten for HOURS!" the mother questioned. "Yeah, kind of. The lunch we had before really filled me up." the girl replied, trying to keep calm from the trouble.

Getting up onto the bed, she ate the other half of the granola bar and swallowed nervously. "Why are you taking me away from them? I'm trying to help Gil out. He didn't mean to do what he did-" She paused when Eliza put her finger on her mouth. "Yes, I know, but you see, I have a feeling that the men will get into a fight, and you're being exposed to too much violent behavior." the mother explained firmly.

"I know... but what's papa going to do about it?" the child then questioned in sudden confusion. "I would think that he is going to ask Gilbert questions to see if what was heard is true. If you want, we could sleep here together. I'm getting a little tired, how about you?" Rosa shook her head. "Not really. I wanna play a game."

"A game?" the older one's eyes widened. "I don't know about a game. If you want, I can tell you a story. Would you like that?" Nodding, Rosa smiled. "Sure! Go ahead!"

Meanwhile, things were happening.


	8. Chapter 8

"The story I'm about to tell you is how me and your father met." Elizabeta explained, smiling. "Ah, how did you two meet?" Rosa questioned. "We met as far back as when I was eleven, and he was only six. He was a cute kid, a very cute kid." The woman chuckled. "Did he look like how he does now?" The girl laid on the bed, trying to get comfortable. "Pretty much, only he's a lot taller and he went through lots of changes physically." The child's eyes opened wide.

"Like what...?!" Rosa asked in shock. "You'll know when you're older. Any who, shall I continue?" Nodding, the girl kept listening. "When he was 6, he was playing Bacci Ball with one of his friends. However, he scraped his knee falling, shortly after his friend had to leave. He was in pain and crying because it hurt so badly for him. When I heard his cries, I decided to help bandage the scrape and treat him to gelato, his favorite treat. However, even if we did know each other back then, we didn't know each others names until high school." the Hungarian chuckled.

"Wow, I'm surprised he never told me this stuff." the younger one said amazed. All her mother did was chuckle a bit more. "Maybe he's too embarrassed to explain how upset he was over scraping a knee. As I was saying about high school, your father was very smart in school, and he was able to skip 6th and 8th grade. He was only 12 when he entered 9th grade, and I was a 17-year-old senior. Once, I invited him over to my house because he needed my help for homework. On that same day, he confessed his feelings to me. However, since he was too young to date me at the time, I was forced to reject the offer. He handled it well, yet he still always had feelings for me."

"Aww! Papa was a dork back then?" The five-year-old couldn't stop laughing. "I don't know about a dork, but he did have a somewhat nerdy appearance. At the time, he was kind of short, about 5 feet tall, had glasses, had braces, and he was always getting caught into silly things. Though, when he was a 10th grader, he somehow grew taller than me and didn't look so nerdy. To tell you the truth, he looked hot from there, and got hotter throughout the rest of high school and college. Now, I think he's a real hot shot." The two continued to giggle and giggle.

It was a temporary reprieve from all the troubles outside the room for a girl to talk to her mother about her father's silly, yet painful past that was yet to be explained to the child. However, outside the room, an unwanted guest came just recently, perhaps about five minutes ago. He was the one behind all of the chaos. The one who sent Gilbert to do all of the dirty work. His name, aforementioned, was Roderich.

After the story was explained a bit, Elizabeta suddenly heard a scream that sounded like her husband's voice. She also heard the sounds of tools falling, slapping, and cursing. Quickly, she opened the bedroom door and to her dismay, she saw Roderich mercilessly beating Feliciano with a shovel, kicking him in the chins, and trying to choke him, and Ludwig trying to hold the Austrian back. On the other hand, Gilbert was about to get beat after Feli was unconscious.

"Elizabeta, please help! He's too strong for me!" her husband cried, getting hit in the back with the shovel. "Shut up, Feliciano! You deserve to get beat because you're nothing but a desperate, impulsive, and sex-crazed man whore." the piano playing antagonist screamed. "Roderich, you leave my husband alone! He didn't do anything. I will have you know that he loves me VERY much, and you're being ruthlessly childish trying to mess with him like this!" Elizabeta shouted in fury, taking the baseball bat and hitting him in the nose with it.

He started to bleed from his nose, and Feliciano managed to get away. However, the Italian's nose was dripping blood, and he had pains all over his body from the shovel's hits. It was hard for him to walk, practically. While Elizabeta tried to fight Roderich and punish him for his doings, Feli ran to see if his daughter was okay.

To his dismay, she was sobbing loudly. "Rosa, come here. Papa's here to comfort you in this time." the male cooed. "Mhm..." The little girl wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shirt. "Papa, m-mama was telling me about how she met you." the child whimpered. The older man was slightly shocked. "Yeah? What did she say?"

Getting the funny, happy thoughts back in her head, she chuckled "She told me that you were a very cute kid, and that you were a total nerd in high school, then you got... hot." Feliciano laughed at her description. "That's kind of true, actually. Wow, you're very happy all of a sudden." he remarked, grinning.

Meanwhile, Gilbert was trying to "do his job" in front of Roderich to avoid punishment, and assist him to beat Elizabeta. Since those two were honestly too much for her, with the beating from earlier adding to her loss in second battle, she was left with a broken arm, a bloody nose, and a broken ankle. Her face was black and blue, so were her legs. Her right eye was blackened, and her clothes were dirty and torn.

Worst of all... she was unconscious all over again, on the dirty floors. Feli knew it was time to check on what was going on outside after comforting Rosa, and to his dismay once again, his wife was left unconscious, with even worse damage to her body. Suddenly... blood rushed through his veins, and he grew furious. "Roderich, Gilbert, look at what you two did to her!" the Italian screamed.

"Hah, maybe I wanted to defend myself. It's what you're supposed to do in a fight." Roderich spat out, quite annoyed. Out of anger, Feliciano rolled up his sleeves and slapped Roderich across the face. "Ugh, you fucking piano bastard! You know, you're being really unjust, absurd, childish, and an asshole for plotting against me and Elizabeta! Maybe you're not too fond of me and all, but you have no right to do these things to me, or Elizabeta, or even Rosalia! I will have you know that I love Elizabeta very much, and does it make me worse off as a person to love her? No, I don't think so! You fucking piano bastard!"

Roderich grabbed Feliciano by the shoulders, and reluctantly, after watching the fight, Gilbert tried to choke Feliciano. His breathing, being halfway cut off. However, meanwhile, Ludwig was doing the smart thing, which was to get the authorities on Roderich, and Gilbert. Trying to get back to normal breathing, Feli used the extra strength he had to get the Prussian's hands off his neck.

"The reason why I'm even plotting against you, is because look, you're very impulsive, and it was very lewd of you to steal Eliza's virginity before you even popped the question. From Francis, I had also heard you even tried forcing her into it! I protect Elizabeta with a lot of tough love and force, and for you to be doing these things with her, is a big fat no! You really are impulsive, and you're also a pasta bastard." Roderich spat out, taking a pocket knife and stabbing Feliciano in the side, causing blood to slowly trickle down the side of his leg.

With his arms bound by one of Roderich's arms, he could barely try to stop himself from bleeding to death. After that cut was inflicted, the Austrian very slowly ran the knife down the skin, causing the cut to grow bigger. Rosa was doing her best to avoid the fighting, but she couldn't help herself when she heard her father's cries for help.

Trying to look under the bed, she found a gun under the bed. Since she knew darn well that firearms needed bullets to function, she tried to look to see if there were bullets inside. Her mother did teach her the functions of guns, after all, from self-defense lessons at home. Carefully looking, the brunette saw that there were 3 bullets left.

Slowly stepping outside, hiding the weapon behind her back, she saw her poor papa with a wound on his side, blood on his face, dirt on his face, and some blood patches on his clothes. She knew it was her objective to defend her family, and giving the Austrian what he deserved was a plus. Doing her best to hide behind the boxes, she suddenly found a box right behind Roderich. Aiming where one of his legs was, she clicked the firearm, and suddenly...

...BOOM! The weapon fired, and it hit the back of the piano player's legs. Gilbert let go of Feliciano, and was shocked when he heard the gunshot. "AHHHH! WHO DID THIS?! WHO DID THIS?!" the pianist cried in shock. Feliciano tried to look, and to his surprise, he saw his child standing there stiff with a gun pointed. He never knew his own child would go so far.

"Rosa, you defended yourself, and that's good." Gilbert told her, grinning a bit. Feli just stood there in awe, too shocked to say anything. He was completely stiff. Roderich was just on the floor, knocked out from his head hitting the floor, with a bloody leg. "I had to! He was trying to kill my dad! I thought it would be good to try to hurt him." the child said heroically.

"Rosa... Rosa... I think I hear a police car outside." Feliciano stuttered. With Ludwig, the police came down to the basement to see a child with a gun, a man with a wound on his side that was her father, another man shot in the leg laying on the floor, an unconscious woman who was the mother of the child with the gun, and a white-haired man.

"Explaining must be done." one of the policeman said sternly. Indeed, there was a lot of explaining.


	9. Chapter 9

Feliciano suddenly woke up from his siesta, screaming, "Elizabeta! I had this horrible dream that you and Rosa were kidnapped with a bunch of crazy stuff!" Elizabeta turned over to him, and glared. "Feliciano, it's a nightmare, and nightmares are caused by deep worrying or even sleeping in the cold." she sighed.

"I know, but it was really scary. It involved me almost dying, you almost dying, and Rosa killing a guy." the male whimpered. Trying to comfort her husband, Elizabeta sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "Trust me, nightmares happen to everyone. They're a normal part of life. For now, just move on. You have dinner to look and what not." the Hungarian cooed.

"Okay, come to think of it, I forgot most of it. Wow, dreams do fade away!" the male grinned. Elizabeta gave him a kiss on the cheek, and all of a sudden had news to break out, that could be interpreted as good or bad, depending on the situation. "Yep, and I have news for you."

Feliciano looked at her like she was going to tell him something nightmare-ish. "Like what?" Stretching, the brunette calmly said, "I'm having a second child with you. Why do you think I took a nap with you?" Very shocked, but enlightened, Feliciano smiled brightly. "That's wonderful! I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl. I want a boy this time, but I'll still be happy no matter what the outcome is."

Chuckling a bit, Liz put on her robe over her pajamas, and replied, "We won't know that for 3 months. For now, let's just cook dinner. I'm really hungry." Nodding, Feliciano put his underwear back on and put on a robe as well. "Of course, ti amo."

The two hugged and kissed passionately, not knowing that Rosa was trying to get through the locked bedroom door.


End file.
